King Zamasu
King Zamasu is the descendant of Zamasu. He is the tyrannical ruler of the Grand Order, an empire of time-traveling tyrants consisting of Octarians and Triceratons. He is the North Kai of Universe 10. He is the offspring of Paul Gekko, the founder of the Kushinada Clan. Appearance Zamasu is a lean-built individual of fairly tall height. He has pale green skin, gray irises, white eyebrows, and white hair in the style of a mohawk. He wore a violet long-sleeved shirt under a gray and yellow coat, a light blue sash, dark blue baggy pants, and white boots. He also wore orange Potara-like earrings. Personality Generally, Zamasu is shown to be a very calm and methodical person, as shown in combat when carefully perceiving his opponent's attack style and seamlessly countering in a fluid manner. While a man who cares for the development and prosperity of the universe, Zamasu often questioned the worth of mortals, not trusting in their ability to handle conflict as they were prone to commence war in a repeated cycle and not understanding that mortal life was key to the prosperity of the universe. He unfortunately possessed a questionable sense of justice. In terms of personality, and when dreaming of ruling the entire Galactic Timeline, King Zamasu is sadistic, fierce, and cruel, as evidenced by his referring to the humans as "Jurassic Slaves". He is much more talkative , in which he is pompous, self-centered, and arrogant, believing with full confidence that he alone is capable of conquering the Heroes of the Old. Abilities King Zamasu has inherited many abilities which surpasses those of Zaheer. He He is capable of creating large air currents capable of knocking people off balance, as well as increasing his agility to evade attacks, enabling him to take on multiple benders at a time. Although he is not as powerful as Velvet's full-fledged avatar Korra, he was proficient enough in combat to more or less hold his own against the more experienced airbender, though he needed the assistance of his companions to defeat Korra. He is also capable of using a glider, both in combat and as a means of transportation despite having no training in using one. He can take on multiple opponents at once and, since he is not a pacifist like most airbenders, he also uses his airbending in a more offensive and even lethal manner. King Zamasu has the ability to shoot golden lightning bolt-like gravity beams from his mouth. These beams are capable of causing large-scale explosions when fired at buildings. He can bend space and time around it. This results in improper readings pertaining to its presence or actions, and even abnormalities in how events play out. He can also six bolts of electricity from each of his fingers. Flight King Zamasu developed the ability of flight through the teachings of his progenitor, Paul Gekko, becoming the first airbender in eighty eight thousand years to do so. He demonstrated that the power of flight enabled him to make fast and agile movements, and he was also able to make airbending and lightning attacks while airborne. Family *Murakumo Gekko- Progenitor Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon